Crippled
by Eirys
Summary: Castiel is hurt. Dean helps. Sam is the smart one and is able to connect the dots... to see what Dean doesn't. This story has no particular time frame but is a little AUish as Balthazar and Gabriel exist.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those nights. Dean lay on his bed staring at the ceiling while Sam was snoring blissfully. Suddenly there was a flutter of wings that wasn't as familiar as Dean expected.

- Dean Winchester, stated Balthazar.  
- What the hell are _you_ doing here in the middle of the night? asked Dean in a low voice, sitting up. He didn't want wake up Sam. All he wanted was that the annoying angel would leave.  
- I wasn't disturbing your beauty sleep, was I? Quilty consience, eh?  
- What do you mean? Dean asked pinching the bridge of his nose.  
- You don't know, do you? The angel frowned at first and then smiled wryly. - He doesn't tell you everything. Interesting.  
- What are you talking about? Dean asked starting to get worried. - Is it Cas?  
- Your guardian angel is crippled.  
- What?  
- He won't be able to fly to you, Dean. He has been punished.


	2. Chapter 2

There was another flutter of wings and Gabriel appeared holding a hunched figure.

- Cas? Dean cried out dryly. He felt his stomach turn upside down.

- We leave it to you, _Hunter_, Balthazar said as Gabriel pushed the third angel into hunter's arms.

Dean dragged Cas to his bed. The angel's wings were a mess.

- Oh, shit. I got to wake Sammy, Dean sighed.

Dean felt a hand clutching his arm. He turned to look into the blue orbs that were now looking fuzzily at him. – No, don't.

- But, Cas, you are bleeding.

- My wings…

- You don't want Sam to see them?

It took the whole night but did manage to stitch and wrap up the angel. Dean rinsed his hands under the running water. He was so tired that he just collapsed on the bed next to Castiel when he came back from the bathroom. Castiel was lying on his stomach as his wings needed to heal. Dean fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up. He smelt the air of the room. _Oh, how I love the smell of disinfectant in the morning, _he muttered soundlessly. There were blood-stained bandage all over the floor. Sam frowned and turned to look at the other bed where his brother was sleeping with an angel of the Lord. Dean wore sweatpants and T shirt but Castiel – now lying on his back staring at the ceiling – was wearing only his pants. His upper body was _shirtless_.

- Morning, Sam, the angel said breaking the silence.

- Were you sleeping?

- Yes, I was severely injured.

There were flutters of wings and both Gabriel and Balthazar appeared to the motel room.

- How are you holding up, bro? Gabriel asked.

Castiel got up. He glanced at Dean.

- Brother of yours could sleep through everything, Balthazar noticed.

- Leave him be, Castiel said. - He needs to sleep.

- Could someone please tell me what's going on? Sam inquired.

- No, not really, Balthazar smiled wryly and helped Castiel up. Suddenly the angels were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean opened his eyes as he had felt something missing from his side.

- Dean, care to explain?

- Huh?

- Cas was here, why?

- Where is he?

- You just missed him.

- But –

- Yeah. He was injured badly, he said himself.

Dean got up and shrugged. – It was his wings.

- Wings? Sam repeated. – You mean you touched his wings.

- Yeah. No, I mean. I just put some bandage so his grace could do the rest. Heal the broken and dislocated wings, you know.

- Angels aren't supposed to let anyone touch their wings. Just the one.

- Which one?

- Angel's mate.

- Angel's WHAT? Oh, noo, Sam, you've got it all wrong.

- Oh, really, Dean the Master of Angel Lore?

- Cas would have told me, right?

- Are you sure? You are full of testosterone and you think you like only women. You would let him tell you how he feels?

- Wow, dude. Hold your horses. I don't like where this conversation is going. It is not what you think.

- Then why did Gabriel and Balthazar brought him here in the first place? They are both_ angels_ and their left their _angel_ friend to your care. Wake up, bro!

- Sammy. _No._


	5. Chapter 5

The conversation of the brothers was so intense that neither of them noticed that Balthazar had appeared to the room. He was nonchalantly leaning against the door.

- Hey, where did you come from? Dean noticed the angel.  
- Castiel asked, well, begged me to explain the situation, Balthazar said.  
- There's no situation here, Dean stated sternly.  
- How hard-headed can you be? Balthazar overacted his sigh. – I cannot fathom why Castiel speaks so higlly of you as you are not the brightest Winchester.

Sam chuckled but said nothing.

- Anyway, continued Balthazar. – So, Dean. I try to keep it simple for you. Castiel, the angel of the Lord and you, a mere human being. A profound bond. Does that ring any bell?  
- Uh, he has mentioned it.  
- He gripped you tight and raised you from perdition and all that jazz. And suddenly it's you he ever talks about…  
- Well, I am awesome, Dean beamed.  
- Shut it, Winchester. _I_ am talking now. The guys upstairs didn't like it hence the punishment. Yes, it was cruel and painful. But then again Castiel is an angel, he survives. He just needed a little help from his friend. His _human_ friend. His human _boy_friend.  
- Oh, not you, too!

A/N: Surprise, surprise! I got inspired. Yes, I know, everybody _hates_ cliffhangers. But I can't help it. I have no idea what'll happen next! Will Castiel appear in the next chapter and scold Balthazar? We'll see...

Thanks for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Balthazar smirked. – You are in denial.  
- What's wrong with you all? Dean asked almost panicked. – There's nothing between Cas and me.

Balthazar was no angel of patience. He was getting irritated. – Look, you stupid, little –  
- Balthazar, Castiel said in a grave voice.  
- Castiel, Balthazar pleaded. – I tried. Um, Sam, would you like to join me?

In an instant Sam and Balhazar disappeared.

INTERMISSION

_So… Dean and Castiel in a motel room. What could happen? Will they finally have a little heart to heart?_

In the mean time in Paris, Ile-de-France, France, Europe…

Sam had a whisky shot in hand. He glanced at it and then Balthazar.

- What? Balthazar asked.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

Gabriel appeared in front of them. – Am I missing something here? Gabriel asked Balthazar. – You and the other Winchester in the City of Love.  
- Very funny, Gabriel. I just thought Sam could need a break from his brother. How can you stand him, really?  
- There are times… Sam said.  
- It was a rhetorical question, Balthazar sighed. – Finish your drink and I'll take you back to the States.

Back in the motel room there was an awkward silence.

- Cas.  
- Dean.  
- Is…? Are you okay?  
- I am fine. You on the other hand seem to be distressed.  
- Well, yeah, Dean said scratching his head. – Balthazar said that, um, I am your boyfriend.  
- He tried to explain things in human terms.  
- What are we in angel terms, then? Dean asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.  
- We, Castiel swallowed, - are bonded by my grace. My feelings run deep, deep inside me. I am – I know it's hard for you to understand. I apologize if you feel confused. Balthazar and Gabriel should have not brought me here for you to patch me up. They made a mistake. I will find a way to break the bond.  
- What? No! Dean yelled. He blinked. _Did he just say that?_

Castiel looked up and tilted his head. – You puzzle me greatly.

The blue eyes of the angel shone. There was still hope, it seemed.

Dean ran his hand through his hair. His brain had ceased to function. Nothing came to his mind. No witty remark, no colorful curse. Nothing. – Cas, I…  
- Yes, Dean?

They just stared each other for awhile.

- Sam talked about your wings, Dean broke the silence.  
- Is there something you would like to ask me?  
- So for you – am I the one? The only one who is allowed to touch your wings?  
- Yes, the angel said sternly.  
- Oh.

Sam and Balthazar appeared outside of the motel room where Dean and Castiel were.

- I have one request for you, Sam, Balhazar said.  
- Just one?  
- For now. Make sure that the brother of yours won't screw this up.

A/N: As it happened the title of the story had almost nothing to do with the story, sorry about that.


End file.
